Unexpected
by danielle.martinez
Summary: this is the story i wrote last night and i realized that there was mistakes so i fixed it enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place at the festival when Spencer and Toby kiss and the aftermath of it.

P.S. I own nothing

Chapter 1:

Spencer was in shock she was trembling and so shaky that she couldn't help it. She had tears in her eyes and she barely believe "A" did that to her. Whoever "A" was, that loser was going to pay thought Spencer. Then suddenly she got a message, it was Toby.

Then she saw Toby right when she got out of that scary house and he was just standing there. Veronica said in a scared tone "Lets pass through here" and she pointed the other way, away from Toby. Spencer hesitated like she wanted to go the other way but Veronica said "Spencer" she only took one step then turned the other way and hugged him for at least a minute. About a minute of hugging she gave him a sweet, soft kiss and he allowed it. At this moment she felt everything froze it was just them staring at each other.

"What is this? Spencer!" she said roaring out the words. "Are you trying to ruin everyone's lives?"

"Excuse me! Ruin the family? I'm sure as he…"

"Spencer she's not worth it. Don't sink down to her level. Don't be as low as her" as he said that he stared at Veronica the whole time that he said that.

Spencer stood there in shock and slightly smiled at the fact that Veronica got told that or in that fact got stand up to. When he said that she smiled she flushed a bright pink. No one had stood up to Veronica like that. And she let out a little laugh. Veronica stared at her furious "Don't laugh Spencer you are to never see him again".

"You and what army!" roared Toby. By the sound of it he wanted to rip the psycho's head off. " You are not the one to choose who she gets to be with" he said so close to Spencer that she was flushing a red all of a sudden when he kissed her check.

"But still I'm still her mother and I get to guide her to stay away from guys like you". After she said that he flushed in a red with madness.

Then out of nowhere Spencer slapped her mother in the face and whispered "To tell you the truth I've been dreaming of doing that ever since I was seven. Goodnight. Sweet dreams. Have an amazing life" And just like that she walked away from her whole family with tears welling up in Veronica's eyes with sadness and shock


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night Spencer was in her room neither her mom nor her dad was talking to her ever since she kissed Toby. She didn't care that she made her parents and sister mad they kind of had it coming but thought of making her mom pissed made her laugh so hard that she thought she was going to turn red. One thing was for sure she had real feelings for Toby and she wanted to tell him but didn't know how.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Spencer said as she was studying for a big test next week.

"Can we talk" it was the voice of her mother. Crap.

"Come in"

The door opened and her mother, father and Melissa came in. She was going to get an earful she already knew and she didn't want to fight not now. Especially since it was midnight and she was so tired because she could barely get enough sleep.

"Spencer how could you. We thought we told you not to get involved with Toby Cavanaugh and here you are kissing the damn guy" Melissa sounded furious but Spencer all she could do was say how stupid she sounded.

"Spencer no more seeing Toby this ends now" said her dad as Spencer felt hot tears come down her checks.

"You know what? I'm done get out of here before…" she couldn't finish it because she slammed the door in there faces.

Spencer was done with everything and all she wanted to do was get out of there and run away. That was her final choice she wanted to run away as far away from Rosewood as possible because she couldn't face this anymore. Her sister was married and having a baby with a possible killer. First she needed to call someone that someone told her to call him anytime she wanted to run away. That person was Toby and she picked up her phone and the text said 'When you get this call me. It's really important' and just like that she sent it to him. Then she thought about the day she will be finally free and happy. When she was dreaming of that day the phone rang.

"Hello, Toby I can't do this anymore. I need to run away" as soon as she said that he answered right away.

"Okay, Saturday that's great see then bye"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Spencer was in her room packing for how many things she needed to do before she left Rosewood for good. All that she needed to do was to write a letter to her mother saying she was never coming back and she didn't want to live here anymore. She packed all of her clothes and all of her important stuff she would need. Soon all of her drawers and closets were empty and all she needed to do was put her makeup in her bag. Then she glanced at the room one more time. She was never going to see her room ever again. She was never going to see Aria, Hanna, or Emily again. She was going to tell the girls that she was running away today but she hoped they'll understand her reason for doing this to her.

Suddenly she got a text message and she thought it would have been Toby but it wasn't it was the one person who she hated the most.

"Hey Spence, what happened to staying strong. I guess you're just as weak as I am

-A"

She didn't know what to say about that. She was strong but not this strong her parents didn't believe her and a possible killer was in her house. She couldn't be strong for that. No one believed her but Toby, Aria, Hanna and Emily. So she had to leave all she needed to do was go hang out with the girls one last time and say her goodbyes.

Earlier that day she called the girls and they all met up in Spencer's room. Her bags were on her bed. Everyone looked concerned.

"What's this Spence" said Emily in a sad tone of voice.

"I'll tell you, but promise you won't freak out" she exhaled in and out. Her heart rate was going 100 a minute or so. "I'm moving away from Rosewood forever"

"What? Why Spence? You can't do this you jus…" then Aria shushed Hanna and said "Spence are you sure you want to do this just think for awhile and think do you really what to do this. Spencer was sure but all she did was nod in approval.

Everyone was shocked and they didn't know what to say until Emily said "Who's going to be with you when you're running?"

Spencer didn't want to say it in front of Emily. She knew she used to have a thing for Toby before she was openly gay. She gulped a lump in her throat and she said "Toby"

Then everyone grew quiet and sad. Then Emily said in a curious tone "Why Toby? What did he tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything. He and I … are seeing each other" then everyone wide eyed her in shock.

"Spence, how did this happen and why didn't you tell me?" said Emily this time in shock. "Why did he kiss you or something" she nodded and she started blushing a bright pink.

"Aw Spence you love him don't you?" said Aria apparently happy for her

"Yes I'm in love with him and I want to spend every moment I can with him" then she blushed a red. "Now I have to say good bye" everyone gave her a big hug before she left. Goodbye Aria, Hanna, and Emily I'll never forget you 3 she thought tearing up


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Earlier that day Toby was packing his thing and he was happy this time. This time he was leaving Rosewood forever and he didn't care about anything or anybody but Spencer and what she wanted. He loved her that much and once they graduate from school he was going to propose to her. He got her a bright red ruby with diamonds around it. 'It's so beautiful. Like my Spencer' he thought.

Then he heard a knock and he was scared because the bags were there. He hoped it was Jenna so she wouldn't see the bags on the bed.

"Who is it" he said with a scared look on his face.

"It's me" thank god it was Jenna. Then she opened up the door with first trying to feel for the door handle. "What's that noise? What are you doing in here?"

When Jenna said that all he did was flush in nervousness. And then she felt on the bed some bag. 'Oh shit' he thought. He stood still not moving an inch. "Just what I though. Where are you going, Toby" he stood there and was just shocked. She knew he was going somewhere? He shouldn't have made that entire racket in the first place.

"Yes Jenna I'm leave and I'm not coming back I don't care what you, mom and dad have to say about it I'm running away because I'm in love with someone" then she just stood there looking really shocked. He never said that to her before and she was so pissed that he had.

"No you're not leaving me. Not ever!" she said roaring through the house. She was so loud that her mom and dad heard her and rushed in Toby's room.

"What the hell was that, Toby?" said his mother in a scared tone. "And why do you have your bags packed. Were not leaving to New York in another month" Crap. New York he should've known that was there family trip every year

"I'm not telling any of you were I'm going okay?" he said with pride.

"You're our son we need to know where you are at all times" said his dad while he was prickling at his bloody nails.

"I'm leaving all of you guys. How about that?" he said back sassing his parents like he never did before and for that he loved it.

"Do you want to get grounded for the rest of your life until you turn eighteen?" said his mother in rudest voice he's ever heard her in until his parents split when he was ten.

"You little bitch!" said his father having a temper tantrum. "You better not are running away" and the whole place grew quiet.

Then Toby finally said something in tough tone of voice "Who you calling a bitch, man. Just because you're my step dad doesn't mean I can still kick you're ass" and Toby just stood there protective over himself.

"If this is about a girl, then you're the biggest coward in the world" as soon as he said that he flushed a dark red and he punched his step dad in the face.

After he punched him he got all of his stuff even the ring and just got out of that hell hole and said "Bye, have a nice live" in a angry tone to his dad. 'Finally the day that I got away from my parents' he thought so relived and then he drove to Spencer and his hide out like they planned on the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that day Spencer got out of her car and saw Toby standing so beautifully. She gave a relived smile and hugged him so tightly that maybe she thought she was hurting him. Toby brushed her beautiful black hair out of her face and kissed her.

"Are you ready?" he said calm and sweetly to her with a kill for smile that made her melt.

"Yeah I haven't been surer of anything in my life"

He smiled at her and she went into her car and called Aria to come and pick up the car and keep it forever. She was standing in woods and Aria came to come and pick it up. They both hugged and Spencer made one last wavy at her and it was for good. She couldn't wait to leave this was her best and biggest accomplishment in her life. It was even better than getting a 4.0 on her final report card.

A few hours later she started to get tired so Toby stopped at the farthest eating place and then checked into a motel. They got one bed as always so they could cuddle together and dream peacefully. Spencer felt so safe with him and she loved it more than her big house. She didn't need a five star restaurant and a big mansion just to be happy. All she needed and wanted was him. He was all she had to have. She fluttered her eyes closed and Toby carried up the stairs and covered her in the warm covers and joined to cuddle with her.

During the nigh Spencer woke. She had a nightmare as usual it was about Ian trying to chase her again. She had tears on her checked and she wiped them off before Toby got out of the bathroom. As soon as he got out of the bathroom she ran to him and kissed him and then she kissed him again. After 5 minutes the kiss deepened and he took down her messy pony tail gently and she took off her shirt as he took off his to. Then Spencer tried to take off his pants off and finally succeeded. She kept on kissing his neck and back up his mouth. Then he took off her light blue jeans.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said whispering in her ear.

"I'm sure. I trust you" she said smiling at his beautiful face then they continued.

The next morning Spencer woke and he wasn't in the bed. He was in the bathroom getting ready to drive again. Spencer got up and covered herself and Toby said "boo" and he kissed her neck. "And how are you beautiful" he said looking in the reflection of her and him and recognized how breath taking she was.

"Let's get ready to go okay sweetie" he said as she kissed him in the check.

She got in the shower and shampooed and conditioned her black beautiful horse long hair, blow dried her hair, put on her makeup, and put on her white dress with white sandals.

She came out of the bathroom and white caught his eyes. He started at her like she was the most beautiful creature in the world. "Come on lets go" and they both walked out of the motel and walked to his car and drove.

A/N: here it is sorry I've been busy and this is not my best work sorry. Well keep on reviewing and if I get 10 more reviews I'll put up chapter 6


End file.
